


Sanctuary Saturdays

by ZsaZsitaLolita



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Bite!Kink, F/M, Hooker!Maka, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsaZsitaLolita/pseuds/ZsaZsitaLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty AU SoMa one-shot. Hooker!Maka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty one-shot with a small bit of plot thrown in for flavor. Unbeta’d. Warnings: bite!kink, blood. Hope you enjoy :)

It was routine: each Saturday night without fail she met with Mr. Evans.  She knew very little about him outside of their encounters, only that he was a highly-celebrated pianist.  Their first meeting surprised her; she wasn’t supposed to get attached.  But she had, and she eagerly anticipated every Saturday night.

She’d had regulars before, but it was different with him – she enjoyed it.  She needed it.  She couldn’t admit that to anyone, least of all Mr. Soul Evans.  He was a quiet man.  Sometimes he’d tell her stories about his life.  And on occasion, she let her guard down and gave him a genuine smile.  She kept those smiles safely tucked away for him and him alone. He’d return her real smiles with a lazy grin.  That always made her heart race.

Her Saturday night routine was simple.  It gave her a sense of peace against the tedium of the rest of the week.  She chose who she wanted to deal with, but sometimes her judgment faltered.  She endured a few times when she had been with men who hit or made her wince in pain.  She told herself it was part of the life she chose.  She made men believe she _enjoyed_ their company.  Only Soul _actually_ made her come.  On other days she steeled her nerves and put on a brave face.  On Saturdays, she suppressed butterflies and secret smiles.  She didn’t have to fake the sounds that escaped her mouth.  She had to restrain herself from letting go of her controlled façade.

**Saturday Evening**

She dressed with a smile.  She always felt like she was going on a first date with a guy she really liked.  But she couldn’t reveal her feelings to him – that wasn’t what he signed up for.  He met her at the same hotel room each week so he could fuck her.  She didn’t mind - she loved it.  She saved her best lingerie for him, even with the knowledge he might rip it.  She kissed him on the mouth once.  She didn’t regret it.

The beginning of the night went as always: She arrived at the hotel, paid the cab driver, headed to his usual room, and knocked three times.  He answered the door and sat on the bed as she entered, closing the door behind her.  She put her bag down and took her coat off.  She watched him drink in her appearance from bottom to top: black stiletto heels, black thigh high stockings with seams running down the back held in place by a black lace garter belt.  She wore white panties and a black bra, both in rose-patterned lace.  Her long, dishwater-blonde hair was twisted in a bun on top of her head.  She waited obediently for his instructions.

“Let your hair down, Maka.” She let down her hair with a quick, fluid motion.  Silky, blonde hair that glinted in the light cascaded down her back.

“Come here.”  She watched his long, deft, pianist’s fingers beckon her to him.  She knelt before him; her hands itched to run up his thighs.  She gave him a small, seductive smile.  She stole a glance at his eyes – she loved his unusual dark-red eyes and their heavy-lidded gaze of lust.

She felt his hand lift up her chin.  Her olive-green eyes widened and she stared into his eyes.  She felt his lips, warm and soft caress hers and she came undone.  Her hands pulled at his tie and ripped opened his shirt, buttons flying across the room.  She ran her hands over his chest and raked her nails down his stomach, leaving red marks in their trail. She straddled him, indulging in the feeling of his hands running up and down her sides, resting at her hips to grip them as he ground his cock against her center, her desire obvious by the wetness soaking her white lace panties.  She kissed him hungrily, sliding her tongue against his. She captured his pouting bottom lip between her teeth and drew blood.  She soothed the flesh by suckling it away then licking her own full lips.  She wanted to taste every inch of him.  She suckled the hollow of his neck and ran the tip of her tongue along his collarbones.  She placed feverish kisses on his torso and stopped at a hardened nipple taking it between her lips, sucking and lapping at the puckered flesh.  She bit down and pulled with her teeth, the moan that escaped his mouth sending tingles straight to her core.  He helped her with his pants and she swiftly found his cock – hard, pulsing in her hand, the sensitive head dripping.  She lowered her mouth to it, swirling her tongue around the head before slowly licking the full length of his long shaft.  She slowly suckled him into her mouth, the flat of her tongue moving against his cock’s tender skin.  When felt him hit the back of her throat, she began to suck harder, alternating between bobbing her head up and down – her mouth tight around his cock – and enjoying the full feeling in her mouth, anticipating when he’d be filling her aching cunt. Finally she felt him twitch in her mouth, his hands fisted in her hair, and she loved the feeling of the hot lashes of his come down her throat as she swallowed while he came.  Extremely pleased with herself, she flipped her hair as she sat up and smiled as she licked her lips.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers again, and she felt his hands start to explore her; her bra removed and tossed unceremoniously somewhere in the room.  Large, soft, expert hands kneaded at her breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling her nipples causing her to keen and moan.  She felt one hand leave a breast, and she gasped as she felt two long fingers push aside her panties and slowly enter her.  She writhed against his hand, her own hand slipping down to rub her swollen nub.  Her free hand clawed and scratched at his chiseled chest.  She panted and mewled as she came, her legs shuddering as her inner walls clamped around Soul’s fingers that still curled and moved inside her.  She fell limp on the bed.  Sated she was not.  His ministrations had been amazing but she wanted more.  She swung a heeled leg over him again and wiggled her hips as she rubbed herself against his now hard dick.

“Rip them.”  She said as she dug her nails into his hips and watched as he ripped her panties and plunged his impossibly hard cock inside without hesitation.  She cried out, biting her lips to stifle her moans.  She felt fingers push into her mouth and sucked, tasting herself on them.  His hands were everywhere.  His mouth found her breasts and she was feeling so fucking good as he sucked and bit her nipples and throat while she bounced on his cock.  She pulled his face to hers by grabbing his snow-white hair.  She kissed him until she couldn’t breathe.  She felt a startling emptiness then smiled as she realized he was flipping her over.  She scooted to the edge of the bed, planting her feet on the floor and bent over the bed.  He teased her with the tip of his cock then slowly, torturously, inch by inch entered her dripping wet cunt.  She reached behind and clawed at his sides.  He picked up the pace and began to fuck her relentlessly.  She gripped the sheets, and groaned when she felt his tongue caress the shell of her ear. When he bit down and suckled her earlobe she saw stars.  She cried out his name she bucked her hips back into him and when she felt him come - hard, hot and fast inside her - she melted.  His body draped over her, he gently kissed her shoulder.  All she felt was bliss.


End file.
